In My Life
by toledo girl
Summary: Usagi has to reflect on her life but isn't quite sure how to without telling others her true identity.


**Okay, for my English I have to write a story. Well, I asked what it has to be about, and to my surprise, she said anything at all as long as it's appropriate. Let me know what you think. **

Usagi sat in her room as she stared blankly down at the paper. This was her last week of high school. It was hard for her to believe that she had gotten through high school. Now, she was getting ready to graduate. Her last English assignment was to write about how far her life has come. That was hard. Most of her life had been revolved around being Sailor Moon, around discovering her part as Princess Serenity and then as Neo Queen Serenity. She has learned about a former life where her mother was Queen Serenity and she gave her life so that every one would have a chance to live out their lives. Then that she would marry and have a little girl. Over the last five years of her life she went from being cry baby Usagi to Sailor Moon.

Usagi sighed as she looked over and saw Luna asleep on the pillow beside her. If there was anyone who could help her to write her paper, it would be Mamoru. She knew that he would still be up. She got up and went over to the phone. She knew his number by heart.

"Hello?"

"Mamo-chan?" she asked. She could hear his confused laugh on the other end of the phone.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I have a paper to do. It's about some main events that have changed my life," she said.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," he said.

"I know," she said sighing. "But everything that has happened has to do with Serenity or Sailor Moon. Can't tell them that," she said.

"What about me?" he asked playfully trying to sound offended.

"You came with my brooch and tiara. If I talk about you I'll go into how you would rescue me and how we were lovers in a former life," she said.

"Usako," he said warming her. "You're making this much harder than it needs to be. Think about it. All you have to do is write about normal things that have influenced you, like Ami, I'm sure that she helped you get a few good grades here and there. Raye taught you how to be a good friend. Mokoto taught you to stand up for yourself and Minako taught you about love. I also know that Chibiusa had an effect on you. You could write about her and pretend that she was your little cousin."

Usagi sat there and thought about it for a moment. He was right. She did have a lot more to write about than she had thought. "Okay, I'll do that," she told him.

They both said their good byes to each other and then hung up. Usagi slowly made her way back over to her desk and sat down as she went back to staring at the paper in front of her. There was a huge blank. She wasn't allowed to write about something that had become a huge part of her.

The next day, she sat in class. She had finally gotten her paper done. Now all she had to do was listen to every one else's as she waited for her own turn. There of course was no hurry, but there was also the need to get this over with.

"Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi looked up and then grabbed her paper and got up to head to the front of the room. "Events That Have Changed Me by Usagi Tsukino."

She skimmed the room for a minute.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I have been known as crybaby Usagi. Well, I still am, but I have recently met a group of people who wanted to change that. First, there was Ami. One of my best friends, she helped me to realize that maybe learning was a little important. I also probably wouldn't be standing right here in front of you right now if it weren't for her." Usagi of course was talking about times that she had saved her from an attack, but she wanted the others to think that she helped her pass the other three grades. " Then there's Rei. She seemed distant and had a temper, but she taught me what true dedication was. As hard as it is for some people to believe, we are best friends. Makoto showed me how to be brave and even attempted to show me how to cook a few times. Minako showed me that you have to be positive to have a good time, and that you can usually find a way to have fun. All these people also showed me that you can't judge some one by looks or rumors and that a true friend is some one that will always be there."

She stopped again to look out over the room. There was a curiosity as to how every one else was taking her paper.

"Then, there was Mamoru. He is now my boyfriend. He showed me an awful lot. Mamoru was always dedicated to his school work and I started helping him study which led to him wanting to help me to study. But, more important then that, he showed me what true love is. Some may say that what I have is a simple crush and that it's silly, but I don't believe that. When ever I was in trouble, he was right there waiting to help get me out of it. The minute that he found out that he might be hurting me, he stepped back and made sure that I was happy with him. I guess I can say that he has made me less self-centered and has taught me that I am capable of doing just about anything, as long as I try."

The class clapped for her as she went back and sat down at her seat. After school that day, she ran and met up with Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, I did it," she said as she smiled up at him.

Mamoru took the paper in her hand and started reading it as he stood there. After a few minutes he looked up at her with surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"I wouldn't change a word of it," she said.

Mamoru smiled at her and then leant down and kissed her on the lips. They stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes before letting go. "I love you to," he said finally pulling away.


End file.
